Doc
Doc is an elderly Russian Blue with green eyes. They are the Forest Colony's doctor. Personality Doc is a wise cat who enjoys sharing their knowledge of herbs. They stay out of colony politics and welcome outsiders. Den Doc’s den is by the east entrance, with three trees beside it. A scent of herbs and flowers wafts from the den. Daily Movement Pattern 6 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “You know, I don't believe we've met before./ Name's Doc, and I look after the sick and wounded cats around these parts. I've got herbs, medicines, and remedies for just about every kind of ailment you can think of./ If you're ever feeling icky, inside or out, you come and find me. I've got whatever you need to get back to tip-top shape!/ Pleasure to meet you. I'll be seeing you around, I'm sure." *: ''- Doc, Intro'' * “Would you look who it is..." *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Did you need something from me?" *: ''- One star'' * “Hey there! How are you doin' today?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “How's (Name) doing today? Here for business, or here to chat?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hey, there's my friend (Name)! How've you been lately?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name), it’s good to see you!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * "TBA" *: ''- Doc'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''"TBA"'' *: ''- Doc Gift'' *''"TBA"'' *: ''- Doc, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''"I saw so many new plants growing near the temple this year. Perhaps they have healing properties?"'' *: ''- Doc, Spring'' *''"The festivals are an important time to exchange knowledge with the other colonies' doctors. There's plenty to learn from others!"'' *: ''- Doc, Summer'' *''"The blackberry bushes are starting to wither. That means there's not too much longer to gather Goldenseal for the winter..."'' *: ''- Doc, Autumn'' *''"I'm here to see if there's any new sicknesses that have been spreading in the other colonies. That way we can prepare!"'' *: - Doc, Winter |-|Outside Colony= * “Hey, partner! I hope you’ve found the Forest Colony hospitable enough during your visit. I certainly don’t mind you bein’ here./ I try not to get too wrapped up in all that colony politics stuff anyway.” *: ''- Doc'' * “How was your trip to the Forest Colony? Hope our guards and fighters didn’t scare you off.” *: ''- Doc'' * “I may be a doctor, but Mayor tells me I can only tend to cats that our colony trusts. There’s other healers in the other colonies that can do what I do for the others, I’m told.” *: ''- Doc'' * “So Sarge let you in? That’s mighty kind. Always feel free to stop by and chat with me if you’re in the area.” *: ''- Doc'' |-|Hide= Portraits Doc-veryhappy.png|Favorite/Love Forestdoc doc.png|Neutral Trivia * Doc's favorite color is Marigold orange. * Doc shows concern for the player if there is rainy weather. * Doc was an agile swimmer in their youth. Category:Forest Colony Category:NPC Category:Cats Category:Doctors